


How Idleness Rewards Diligence

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, non-AU modern setting, ok THIS one's PWP, speaking of which if carla is not immortal I will cry for 291 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Lucrezia loves watching her guard exercise. She likes following her into the showers even more.





	

Lucrezia never went to the gym to exercise. Careful planning by her chefs, occasional nights out dancing and more regular nights of other physical pursuits, and a metabolism frozen at just the right moment in time combined to make the maintenance of a desirable figure completely effortless—which was just the way she liked it. So when she occasionally did grace one of her family’s country club gyms with her presence, it was with one of two purposes: to see or to be seen. She enjoyed the way her gaze inspired whomever it fell on to try a little harder, to show off a little more… to join her in the hot tub, when they were finally done working so hard, and then perhaps to come home with her afterwards.

But tonight, her gaze was going all but ignored.

Lucrezia didn’t mind.

It was Carla she was watching.

Her immortal guard often visited the gym on the cusp of closing time, relying on her affiliation with the House Dormentaire to permit the trespass. So she was the only one exercising now, and she had to be aware that Lucrezia was watching her every move. Even so, every stretch, every lap around the track, every lift of a weight was for her own sake, not performed for Lucrezia’s hungry eyes. Lucrezia watched anyway. Carla was handsome even at her most disheveled; here, while she pushed her beautiful body to its limits with unassailable confidence, she was a work of art.

Granted, she was art that made Lucrezia’s heart race and her fingertips tremble with the need to _touch_. Lucrezia was more than passingly familiar with Carla’s body, but somehow seeing her here, black sports bra over her breasts and skintight shorts covering her thighs, was even more erotic than when she joined Lucrezia in bed. Was it the allure of what was hidden? Or was it because she exercised for her own sake? Her loyalty was beautiful, but Lucrezia loved her pride, too, and to see Carla focus on herself instead of devoting every waking moment to Lucrezia only made the socialite lust for the next moment when Carla’s attention returned to her.

Or maybe it was nothing so complicated; maybe she just loved to see Carla’s _gorgeous_ muscles at work.

Whatever the reason, when Carla finally finished and sent her the briefest self-satisfied smile on the way to the locker room, Lucrezia counted out thirty patient seconds and then followed after her. She stripped out of the Lululemon she wore to look the part of a gym bunny, left her clothes next to Carla’s, and didn’t bother to hide herself with her towel as she proceeded to the showers and rapped lightly on the frosted glass door of the one that was running.

“Care for some company, darling?” she asked, leaning on the smooth brick divider between stalls and facing outwards, a smile on her face.

The water inside the shower stall kept running. “You jest, milady.”

“Jest? _Me_?” Had there been anyone to see her, Lucrezia would have opened her eyes wide with faux innocence. Instead she closed them smugly, thinking of some of her best pranks. She stifled a chuckle. “I would _never_ be so frivolous.”

“Of course not,” Carla agreed blandly, matching Lucrezia’s blatant insincerity.

This time, Lucrezia didn’t hide her giggle. “Now that we’ve established that, are you going to let me join you?”

A beat.

“ _Here_ , milady?” Carla asked dubiously.

Lucrezia tiped her head to the side, amused. Three centuries side-by-side and that still surprised Carla?

“Right here and right now,” she clarified. “If I have to wait until we get home to have you, I will simply lose my _mind_.”

_This_ , she meant quite sincerely. She wanted Carla, all the more urgently because she knew Carla wanted her too. That had been the meaning of that look on the way to the showers: Carla knew that Lucrezia desired her and was pleased with her desire.

“There’s no one else here,” Lucrezia wheedled. “I told the guard he could lock up and go home when I came in. And the security cameras can’t see into the shower stalls.”

Another long pause, and Lucrezia planned her next angle. Pouting rarely worked on Carla, and pleading was similarly ineffective; the guardswoman valued her own self-composure too much for that. The best strategy, then, was to provoke her desire until it overwhelmed that composure. It would be easier with touches, but Lucrezia had faith in her ability to produce the same effect with words. She opened her mouth to reveal just what she’d been thinking as she watched Carla work the weight machines—

Only for a click to indicate the unlocking of the stall door. Lucrezia turned towards the opening door, her face aglow, and saw Carla raising one wry eyebrow.

“You have a remarkable talent for disarming my better judgment, milady.”

Without hesitation, Lucrezia pushed her back into the shower stall. “What are you talking about? This is a _wonderful_ ide-oh- _GOD_ that’s cold!”

She leapt aside, pressing herself against the wall to avoid the stream of icy water, and cast an indignant gaze at Carla as the guard calmly re-locked the shower door and adjusted the water temperature.

“Forgive me, milady, I should have warned you. I prefer cold showers after I work out.” She spoke blandly again, but there was something tugging at the corner of her lips.

“You’re _laughing_ at me,” Lucrezia protested.

“Am I laughing, milady?” Carla asked, turning towards her, but Lucrezia knew that look in her eyes.

“You _are_ ,” she insisted, “and you’re hardly even trying to _hide_ it, sweetheart. When did you become so bold as to start playing pranks on me?”

Carla shrugged, her smile a little less hidden now. “A hundred years ago? Two hundred?”

“Well, I love it. Won’t you kiss me while the water warms up, my _darling_ Carla?”

She never had to ask twice. Carla set one forearm against the wall and pressed her lips to Lucrezia’s. Her body was warm despite the cold water dripping from it, and Lucrezia grabbed her rear to pull her closer. She needed more hands than she had. Even arching forward, even letting her hands wander up Carla’s spine to her shoulders, down her front, her stomach, her sides—it wasn’t _enough_. Steam began to rise around them as the water heated up, and Lucrezia caught a whine in her throat with the need to touch every inch of her guard at once.

Carla, too, was heating up; her kisses were growing more erratic and Lucrezia felt her pushing into her touch. Carla broke the kiss, trailed her lips down Lucrezia’s throat.

“Lucrezia…” she murmured.

“Hmm? —Ah _hh_!”

All of a sudden Carla’s fingers slipped between Lucrezia’s legs and she gasped. She whimpered as Carla nudged her way between her folds.

“As wet as I imagined,” Carla said, perhaps a bit more smug than wry. “I saw you watching me.”

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t take my _eyes_ off you—ah!” Her breath caught as Carla stroked her, silky-wet fingertips moving from her entrance to her clit and back again teasingly. She moaned and parted her legs a little more. “I couldn’t stop—ooh, Carla that’s perfect—thinking about your body, how powerful it feels against mine—nnnh—dreaming of having you _right there_ on the machines…”

Carla snorted. “Well. I am glad you spared me that indignity.”

“For now,” Lucrezia said, smiling wickedly before particular attention to her clit made her gasp again. Then she let out a breathy laugh, letting her hips move in time with Carla’s patient caresses. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to _resist_ you next time, darling; you’re just so unbelievably hot when you’re working out! I—ahh— _ohh_ —” She couldn’t finish her sentence, because the rest of it was all desire, and Carla was answering that desire expertly. She planted a long, hungry kiss on the side of Lucrezia’s throat and then teased one finger around her entrance. Lucrezia writhed eagerly. “ _Yes_ —!!”

A muffled squeal as Carla pressed two fingers inside of her and settled her thumb against her clit. Lucrezia pulled her closer, one arm around her shoulders and the fingers of the opposite hand clutching Carla’s short hair, and ground down on her hand. “Ohh, god, Carla—oh, _there_!”

Carla didn’t need to be told that she’d found the right spot, not after three centuries. Her fingers curled perfectly inside Lucrezia and her thumb circled her clit and Lucrezia was breathless with want. One leg lifted to curl around Carla’s waist and the angle was even better, and with a long, low giggle, Lucrezia had a new idea.

“You could hold me up,” she murmured into Carla’s ear, finding her free hand and guiding it to the back of her thigh. “You’re _definitely_ strong enough for it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea in the shower,” Carla countered, impressively rational. She readily fondled Lucrezia’s rear, but made no effort to lift her.

Lucrezia pouted and nipped Carla’s ear. “No, let’s try it! I’ve seen you move, darling, you would _never_ sli—”

Carla kissed her then, sudden and hard, which was usually her way of saying _shut up, milady_. The kiss, and the way she kept moving her fingers inside of Lucrezia, were good enough that Lucrezia didn’t mind at all. She giggled into the kiss until she was moaning instead, her hips canting against Carla’s. Oh, she was close. She broke the kiss so that she could lean her head back and try to catch her breath, but Carla didn’t let up. Once more her lips pressed against Lucrezia’s throat. A whine escaped Lucrezia, and then a wordless cry as her orgasm hit her like a wave. Her heart beat fast against Carla’s body and Carla’s fingers gradually slowed in perfect time with the waning of her climax. Lucrezia pulled her into a kiss, messy and full of love.

Once she’d caught her breath, she chuckled a little and ran her hands down Carla’s front. “Gorgeous Carla,” she murmured, mostly to herself. Then she grabbed Carla by the hips and pushed her back through the shower stream. Hot water poured down their bodies and Lucrezia hummed in appreciation. She pressed Carla against the back wall of the shower and then brushed her dripping hair off her forehead.

“Turn around, darling,” she instructed, but stole a kiss right before Carla could obey. Then Carla turned towards the wall and Lucrezia eagerly ran her eyes down her back.

“God,” she whispered, once again dizzy with the inability to help herself to all of Carla’s body at once. She cupped Carla’s tight ass, landed a hungry kiss on her shoulder. Carla gave a stifled moan. She always did love the way Lucrezia handled her.

Lucrezia pressed herself against Carla’s back and slipped her hands around her torso. “ _God_ ,” she said again, this time humming it right into Carla’s ear, “you’re so _incredible_ , Carla, I want all of you.”

Carla let out a quiet whimper at Lucrezia’s flattery. She ground her hips back against Lucrezia’s with need, so Lucrezia slipped one hand between her legs and reveled in the way she bucked with surprise.

“Carla—” The other hand wandered from the defined muscles of Carla’s stomach to her breasts and then back again. “Tell me what you need, Carla, tell me what you _want_.”

“Ahh—m-more, milady.”

“More, _who_?” Lucrezia chided, and ran her finger over Carla’s folds only lightly.

Carla caught her breath anyway, her body shifting. “Lucrezia,” she murmured, her voice intimate and private. When Lucrezia rewarded her by pressing one finger between her folds, she bit back a cry and said it again: “Lucrezia—!”

“There,” Lucrezia breathed. She pressed her lips to the junction between Carla’s neck and her shoulders, toyed with one nipple, just barely skimmed her clit. Carla’s body was hot against hers and the water dripped over them both but the wetness between Carla’s legs wasn’t from the shower. She kept choking back quiet moans. Lucrezia hummed against her neck. “Darling, darling, I love the sound of my name on your lips, but aren’t you clever to save it for times like these? It’s unbe _liev_ ably erotic.” She pressed her front against Carla’s back, ground her hips against her rear as she teased Carla’s clit. The guard couldn’t stifle her moans this time. They moved together, Lucrezia pressing Carla against the wall and holding her close all at once, fingering her eagerly and expertly, moaning herself every time Carla whimpered her name.

When Carla came, she did as well, and she didn’t know which of them pulled the other into a kiss but that didn’t matter; all that mattered was the bliss of their bodies against each other. All that mattered right now was that Carla was hers.

Carla was always shy after sex, and soft and sweet; tonight, she traced Lucrezia’s shoulders with a quiet smile on her face, but didn’t meet her eyes until Lucrezia tipped her chin upwards.

“My Carla,” she said with a content smile of her own.

“My lady,” Carla answered, and somehow it was every bit as intimate as her name had been. Lucrezia gave her one more gentle kiss, and then chuckled.

“I suppose we’d better take a _proper_ shower now,” she said, and relished the way Carla laughed along.

 


End file.
